Origins
by AbandonAccount1997
Summary: Angelus Sapiens make up approximately 3% of the population; while some cultures worship them others see them as a curse. When L and Light come across a small abused albino with strange colored wings they take him in unaware of the dangers lurking. LightXL


I do not own Death Note

 **Warning- Child abuse and blood proceed with caution**

* * *

He hates when it rains because it meant that his parents would force him into the backyard, shivering and naked for his 'bath' which could last as long as the rain did. So when he saw the first droplet hit the small window across the basement's room, he whimpers and cowards in his small cage folding his small white wings over his back hoping no one in the house would notice.

"Mommy! Its time to take the dog out!" He hides his face in his thin bruised arms at the sound of his sister's high and malicious voice ringing throughout the house. He started to shake tears pooling in his gray eyes feeling unbelievably stupid for having even hoped.

You're right, good job Angel! I wouldn't have noticed and it wouldn't get its bath." Near could hear the sickly sweetness of his mother's voice as she praised Angel. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor until they reach the basement and she harshly opens the door allowing the harsh artificial light to flood the dim room and he closes his eyes tighter and rolls his already tiny body into a small ball.

"Come here mutt." She sticks her hands into his cage her sharp nails piercing the thin skin of his wing causing him to give a small yelp as she drags him out.

"Shut up halfbreed." She yanks harder on his abused wing. "Are you crying? God you're so pathetic albino freak." The sharp heel of her shoe presses on his back forcing him to uncurl. He felt a collar wrap tightly around his neck and a leash clipped on it and he automatically gets on his hands and knees his head bowed long white tangled hair covering his face as he resigns to his fate. His knees and hands immediately ache as he walks through the kitchen but the pain is swept away by the agony in his stomach when he smells the food cooking on the stove. His stomach growls and he hears his mother, father, and sister laugh loudly.

"Get it out of here before it starts to slobber all over the flood." His father orders and his mother begins to walk towards the back of the house faster. He gets a small amount of relief when the hard floor of the kitchen leads to the soft carpet of the dining room but no matter how much he tries he can't keep up with her and falls hard on his face. His nose slamming on the ground instantly causing it to start bleeding all over the carpet .

"You clumsy fool!" She yells and he starts to back up but she yanks the leash so hard he falls back on his stomach. Nose still bleeding everywhere she drags him along the floor his tender belly scraping along the carpet painfully.

"You done it now." She mutters. "Getting blood all over the new carpet. He is bound to kill you now!" He gives a soft mewl but that is the only reaction he gives as his life is threatened. Apart of him had given up he no longer feared death as he knew others did, he welcomes the idea of all the pain ending. When they finally get to the back door she shoves him down the back steps, ripping off the tattered shirt he wore, he didn't make a sound as hit every step causing multiple new wounds and causing a few old ones to reopen. He lands with his right arm twists uncomfortably under him.

He lays there on the concrete as the freezing beats against his nude form and mud begins to darken his white hair and wings. He looks forward grey eyes blankly staring forward with nothing particular on his mind. He didn't react to the sounds of yelling from the house or booted steps coming his way, when the door slams open he doesn't even flinch.

"You fucking bastard." The man snarls a hand tightly wrapping itself in the boy's hair and yanks hard until the naked boy is forced on his knees, his wings flap feebly behind him.

"I work hard everyday to put cloths on your back and food in your belly. I kept you even after your whore of a mother cheated on me with someone else, even after she told me to toss you in a dumpster when she saw how much a freak you are! And this is how you repay me? By staining my new carpet with your filthy blood!" The man's face turns red at the boy's emotionless expression and wraps his large meaty hands around the albino's fragile neck and squeezes.

The boy could feel his head pounding with each heartbeat and his vision becoming spotty when in a blink of an eye the need to survive kicked in. ' _I can't go like this."_ He thought frantically as he felt his nails sharpened to claws and fangs sprout painfully from his mouth. He brings his hand up and rakes it across his father's face, he could feel the warm blood splash across his frozen face. His father lets go with a curse and the albino falls on his hands gasping; but he knew he didn't have much time and beelines for the fence where he knew a small hole was. He could practically taste the freedom when he made it through the hole when the leash that was still fastened on the collar was yanked forcing him to slam painfully on the rotted fence.

"Damn bastard." His father mutters one hand tightly holding the leash the other reached through the hole and wraps around the boys throat. He panics as his airway is once again restricted. He lifts one hand behind his head trying to find where the leash connects so he could sever it, the other scratching at his father's hand cutting himself in the process. As one of his claws gets between his father's thumb nail and rips upward, the other hand finds and cuts the leash off. He doesn't pause for a second this time, running out into the street and into the woods. His feet broke sharp sticks, trampled on thorns, branches whipped at his face but for the first time since he was born there was a smile on his face and elation in his heart. He didn't stop running until he broke through the other side.

* * *

It was still raining outside and L pouts at it from his seat in the warm cafe that looks as if it hadn't been redecorated since the seventies.

"Ryuzaki, I told you it's fine I really don't mind." L turns his pout on Light.

"But how am I going to seduce Light-Kun into loving me if I don't take him out on a romantic picnic like the movies say?"

Light chokes on his tea a light blush on his face "Dammit Ryuzaki, don't go saying things like 'seduce' in public." Light looks around the Cafe afraid someone might have heard him somehow.

"Light-Kun does realize that the Cafe is empty except for the cook and the cashier whom are both too busy osculating to notice anything." L states putting more sugar in his tea wondering if Light would ever admit his feelings for him.

"L, I've told you." Light reaches over gently places it over the messy haired detective. L swore he could feel heat rising from the contact point, his dull gray eyes meets Light's expressive warm brown.

"I know Light." L sighs sticking his thumb in his mouth and chewing slightly.

"Excuse me may I borrow your phone." They were so caught up in each other L almost didn't hear the small hoarse voice next next to him, he glances over ready to deny whoever it is when he stopped with his mouth mid open. In front of him was the most pitiful creature he had ever saw, bruises and cuts cover the boy's extremely malnourished body, blood and mud cake the boy's hair concealing its color. L could hear Light's gasp as the brunette noticed the boy.

"Hes wearing a collar." Light said his voice trembling in anger. L's eyes dart to the boy's thin neck where yes, a leather collar was placed incredibly tight; he also notes the claw marks. Claw marks? L's looks behind the boy his eyes widening a hiss escaped his mouth at the sight of the beaten, bloody, mud covered lumps tightly pressed to the boy's back.

" He is an _Angelus Sapien_." L says through gritted teeth, his own ebony wings shift under his white long sleeve shirt. L could feel the primitive part of him that demanded bloody retribution on whoever hurt the fledgling, but he suppresses it not letting his baser instincts cloud his mind.

"Oh God." L watches as Light slowly pulls the naked boy to himself, the muddy youth tenses for a moment but relaxes once Light's sent hits his little nose. He doubts Light knows the significance of what just happened.

"What are we going to do?" Light asks staring at the small child in his arms whom had already passed out.

"Take him to Wammy's House." He answers standing up.

"Are you sure? He needs immediate medical attention and it's still raining it will take us at least thirty minutes to drive there." L looks at his brunette companion his spidery fingers taking the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head spreading his long inky wings.

"I will fly him it will take less than five. No please wrap him in my shirt and your jacket." L was very smug once he saw that Light couldn't keep his cinnamon eyes off of L's chest and wings.

"Ah, yeah right." Light replies distractedly reaching for L's shirt then taking off his raincoat carefully wrapping the child till nothing was showing.

L could see Light's carefully controlled movements and calm face but he knew that Light's anger was reaching a near boiling point.

"Light-Kun I will find out who did this and bring them to justice." L takes the child from Light and cradles the boy in his arms frowning at just how light he was.

"No." L looks up and raises a non existent eyebrow at him questioningly. " _We_ will bring them to justice."

L nods before walking out of the cafe into the rain and launching himself into the night.

* * *

A/N

This is just something I have been playing with if you like this please leave a review so I'll know to continue it.


End file.
